Miercurea Sibiului
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = MiercureaSibiuluiSB (9).JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Fortified evangelic church of Miercurea Sibiului | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coa Romania Town Miercurea Sibiului.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Miercurea Sibiului jud Sibiu.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Miercurea Sibiului in Suceava County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Miercurea Sibiului in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 45 |latm = 53 |lats = 21 |latNS = N | longd = 23 |longm = 46 |longs = 56 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = List | parts = Villages | p1 = Apoldu de Sus | p2 = Dobârca | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = PNL | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ioan Troancă | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 85.12 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 306 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3 910 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 45.94 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 557150 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.miercureasibiului.ro/ | footnotes = }} Miercurea Sibiului ( ; ) is a town in the west of Sibiu County, in southern Transylvania, central Romania, 34 km to the west of the county capital Sibiu. Administration Miercurea Sibiului was declared a town in 2004 and it is one of the smallest and least urbanised ones in the country. The town administers two villages: Apoldu de Sus and Dobârca. Also, 5 km away there is a small spa town. At the 2011 census, 83.1% of inhabitants were Romanians, 14.7% Gypsies and 1.9% Germans. Geography The town lies on the contact area between the Transylvanian Plateau and the Cindrel Mountains, a massif in the Parâng Mountains group in the Southern Carpathians, on a small depression formed by the Secaş River. The town is situated on a main Romanian road link: the DN1 road between Sibiu and Sebeş, E68/E81 European routes. History Since the 12th or 13th century it was inhabited by Transylvanian Saxons and from 1355 it became one of the original seven seats of Saxondom from the Sibiu area. The city is the place of birth of Ilie Măcelaru (1822-1891), a lawyer who participated in the 1848 revolution and a founding member of the Romanian National Party that was formed in Miercurea Sibiului on 17 March 1869. Image gallery File:MiercureaSibiului2011 (2).jpg|The historical center File:MiercureaSibiuluiSB2013 (5).JPG|Historical building External links * page on www.sibiu.hermannstadt.ro/ * history page on County Council website * info page on County Council website * Transylvanian Saxons of Reußmarkt (Miercurea Sibiului) Category:Miercurea Sibiului Category:Towns in Romania Category:Settlements in Sibiu County Category:Localities in Transylvania Category:Spa towns in Romania Category:Market towns in Transylvania Category:Valid name- locality of Romania